A Day at the Carnival
by yeeuhcarmen
Summary: Lilly doesn't want to feel like the third wheel, so Miley offers to invite Joe. LOE ONESHOT. FLUFF. Smidge of Niley.


Okay. Yes, it IS another one-shot. It popped up in my mind one day and it kept bugging me, telling me 'write me! Write me!". Okay, not literally, but you get the idea. So yeah. (: By the way, **everything is set in Lilly' POV.**

**Disclaimer**: Nothing. Nothing at all. I know, sad.

* * *

"Please Lilly!" pleaded Miley. They were currently sitting in Miley's Hannah closet so her brother, Jackson, wouldn't invade their privacy. He knew better then to come into the Hannah closet. "I don't know…" replied Lilly while she absentmindedly flipped through the pages of one of Miley's magazines.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" exclaimed Miley, who said the last 3 words in a sing-song voice.

"I would normally love to go to the annual carnival, but since you're bringing Nick, I don't want to be like a third wheel. Not fun." said Lilly. Did I forget to mention that Miley's dating Nick? Nick Jonas? Yea, well she is. About a month or so into their relationship, Miley felt that she could fully trust Nick and his brothers with her secret.

"Well…" started Miley, as she put on her 'thinking face,' "Got it! How about we ask Nick AND Joe?" I thought about it. She knew I had a teeny-tiny-HUGE crush on him. She always seems to use that to her advantage. But then again, if she brings Nick and Joe, then Joe and I can spend more time together and I won't always have to look at Nick and Miley making goo-goo eyes at each other. I guess this could be an advantage for me, too.

"Okay, why not." I said after about a few minutes and a few weird stares Miley gave me.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, and jumped up and hugged me. I don't see why she wanted me to come so badly. Probably the fact that we always went together – just the 2 of us – and called it our best friend day.

_L&JL&JL&JL&JL&JL&JL&JL&JL&JL&JL&JL&JL&JL&JL&J_

"Ooh! Cotton candy!" exclaimed Joe, who suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the little cotton candy cart. Nick and Miley went off to God knows where, so I was left with Joe. I blushed at the sudden movement and was thankful that he didn't see me blush. He let go of my hand as he reached for his wallet and asked me if I wanted one. I shook my head no. Once he paid we started walking over to the nearest bench. On the way there, he thought he heard someone call his name. This was my chance. I quickly took a bit of the sugary substance. It quickly dissolved once I stuffed it into my mouth.

He turned his head around and looked at me as he raised his left eyebrow. He looked adorable when he was confused. Very, _very_ adorable. I looked at him and put on an innocent smile.

"Did you just take mycotton candy?" asked Joe as we made our way over to the bench and sat down.

"Maybe. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." I said to him innocently. He looked at me with those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and smirked.

"Mhmm. Sure you didn't." he replied as he went back to eating his cotton candy. I tried to grab some more but he pulled it away from me and licked it. "Ew, Joe!," I exclaimed when I saw that he licked it, "What did you do that for?"

"Well, I asked you if you wanted your own but you said no and now you're trying to take mine?" he said, jokingly. "Well I knew I probably couldn't finish it. I mean do you see the size of that thing? It's probably as big as your head!" I replied.

"Which is awesome!" he said, while finishing up the candy. He threw out the cone and we started to walk around. That's when he spotted the ferris wheel. "Ooh! Lilly! We should totally ride the ferris wheel! It'll be totally awesome!" he said, excitedly. He started to grab my hand but I pulled away.

"No, no, no, no, NO! I am terribly afraid of heights and you know that!" I told him, backing away.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! Please?," he said while staring straight into my eyes and I couldn't help but stare back, "For me?" And then I caved. "Fine. Only for you." I said as he let out a 'yay' and grabbed my hand, walking towards the wheel. We paid for our tickets and got on. Once the door closed and we started moving, I clinged onto Joe for dear life.

"Oh, come on Lilly. It's not like your going to fall off or something." I know he meant it only as a joke, but that just scared me even more. "Not funny _Joseph._" I replied, still clinging onto him.

"Ooh, using full names now? Does that mean I can call you Lillian?" he asked with a grin.

"No." I said, looking up at him. Then, we stopped right at the top of the ferris wheel. I closed my eyes, still holding onto Joe's arm and prayed that this thing would be over.

"Come on Lilly, open your eyes, it's really beautiful from up here." He said in a soft voice, a voice I have never heard of and another side of Joe I haven't seen before. I sighed and opened my eyes. It really was a beautiful sight.

"Wow… you can see the sunset perfectly. You're right. It is beautiful." I replied in and equally soft tone and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Just like you." He whispered. I looked up at him to see if he really just said what I think he said. He smiled down at me and I smiled back. I let my head rest on his shoulder again as we sat there peacefully enjoying the beautiful sunset and enjoying each other's presence.

_L&JL&JL&JL&JL&JL&JL&JL&JL&JL&JL&JL&JL&JL&JL&J_

It was around 8 at night when Joe walked me home. He grabbed my hand, smiled at me, and of course, I smiled back. On the way back, we talked about the most random things ever and about what happened today. It was one of my best days ever. He walked me all the way to my front door.

"Ya know, I'm really glad that I came today." I said, smiling. He smiled back. "Me too."

"Yea, well I should probably be getting inside now. So uhm, goodnight."

"Wait Lilly," he said, holding onto my hand, "I uh, have a uhm, question. For you."

I looked at him curiously. "Alright, what is it?"

"Well, I uh, was wondering, if you uh, would like to be my uh, girlfriend?" he said, rather nervously and I giggled as he finally finished the question. He was looking at our intertwined hands the whole time he asked me.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend, Joseph." I said smiling as I took a step closer and his head shot up.

"Really?" he looked at me with those gorgeous brown eyes and I giggled and let out an almost inaudible yes.

He smiled and we both started to lean in and our lips met in a gentle, yet sweet and passionate kiss. We broke apart after a while and our foreheads were leaning against each other, while our hands were still intertwined.

Oh yeah, this was the best day ever.

* * *

Whoa. The ending was pretty fluffy. Cheesy, too. Haha. (:

Tell me if I should write more oneshots. **Review. **(:


End file.
